


Saint Aqours Snow Play Date

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [14]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding, Centaurs, Diapers, F/F, Force-Feeding, Futanari, Futanari Matsuura Kanan, Humiliation, Incest, Kitsune, Knotting, Little!ruby, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Vomiting, Werecats, Werewolf!Kanan, Wetting, centaurs!dia, futa!Dia, kitsune!mari, little!chika, little!hanamaru, little!riko, little!yoshiko, little!you, messing, mommy!dia, mommy!kanan, mommy!sarah, switch!mari, werecat!sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Saint Snow comes over for a play date
Relationships: Kazuno Leah/Kazuno Sarah, Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia, Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby, Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Matsuura Kanan/Takami Chika, Matsuura Kanan/Takami Chika/Watanabe You, Matsuura Kanan/Watanabe You, Ohara Mari/Sakurauchi Riko, Ohara Mari/Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Ohara Mari/Tsushima Yoshiko, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583557
Kudos: 11





	Saint Aqours Snow Play Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleyoshiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyoshiko/gifts).



> I was suffering writing this but fuck it 
> 
> don't write 11 characters in one fic, it's a trap

Mari has recently purchased a large house where all her Aqours friends can live together. With all the girls loving to do age regression and age play, there’s baby stuff all over the house and strict rules to where and when there’s age play. This house is a safe place for them to regress without judgment. 

There was a knock on the door and Mari quickly made her way to the door. She opened it to see Sarah carrying Leah while Leah hid her face in her sister’s neck and had a backpack with some of Leah’s things. “Sarah! And little Leah! I’m so glad you two are able to come! Come in!” 

“I really appreciate you inviting us over. Leah has been telling me how much she wants to play with her friends.” Sarah walks with Mari to the big room where the rest of the Aqours members are playing. 

Kanan, Dia, and Mari are taking care of their friends as they play in little space. Mari is watching Riko and Yoshiko, Kanan is watching Chika and You, and Dia is watching Ruby and Hanamaru. They watch all of them but they focus more on their girls so it’s less difficult. Sarah sets down Leah in the playpen near Ruby and Hanamaru while Leah fails to stay onto her. 

“It’s ok, Leah, they want to play with you! They aren’t going to play rough with you or think any differently of you. I’m going to be right there with them so I won’t be far from you!” Sarah says to Leah. Leah tries to say something but Sarah puts a pacifier in her mouth before going over to the other caregivers. They are less than a few feet away from the playpen so they are all being well supervised. 

Leah turns over to see Ruby and Hanamaru excitedly looking at her. The other four made their way over to the trio so they could all play together. 

Chika is wearing a fluffy lion onesie with a furry hood, big paw gloves, paw socks, and a big diaper under the onesie. You is wearing a blue and white striped shirt with short shorts that barely covers her diaper and a sailor hat. Riko is wearing a pair of princess training briefs and a hoodie from Mari that’s a little big on her with her hair in two high ponytails. The sleeves are long enough to completely cover her hands, making sleeve paws.

Hanamaru is wearing a yellow shirt and sunflower bloomers. Ruby is wearing a light pink onesie with fluffy rainbow butt ruffles and white thigh high socks. Yoshiko was wearing a large diaper that makes it hard for her to walk on her own, a onesie with a race track design, and big baby gloves with her hair in two high ponytails like Riko. She was quietly sucking on a bottle of milk. Leah is wearing a purple dress that does no justice in hiding her large diaper. 

Leah felt extremely overwhelmed with all the sudden attention towards her. The littles all had different ideas of things they wanted to play and were all asking Leah which one she wanted to do. Leah started to look like she was going to cry. Most noticed and backed off but Chika was oblivious to the situation. 

“Leah-chan! Leah-chan! Come on! We all need to play together! Let’s play ball!” Chika suddenly grabbed Leah’s hand and tugged her. Leah got scared of the sudden contact and started wetting herself. Staring at Chika with her eyes widened before she started crying loudly. Chika instantly let go. “Leah-chan?” 

Sarah instantly ran to her little sister’s side and scooped her up trying to calm her down. “Shhh, it’s ok, baby. Mari, is there a room where I could put her down for a nap? She needs a nap once she calms down.” 

“Of course Sarah, let me check my girls and see if any needs a change real quick.” Sarah nodded as Mari walked over to Yoshiko and Riko. Kanan and Dia did the same with their girls. “Riko is ok but this cranky fallen angel needs a change and a nap.” Mari carried Yoshiko over her shoulder. Yoshiko was not happy with her mama disturbing her while she was having her milk. She angrily threw the almost empty bottle on the ground. 

“I swear I’m still dry Kanan-nee!” Chika screamed while trying to escape Kanan. She was able to smell their smelly diapers but needed to see if it’s time to change. Kanan effortlessly got a good feel on her diaper. 

“Your diaper is telling me another story baby. What about you, You?” Kanan moves to You. She looked in her diaper. “You really need a change right now as well.” 

“But we want to play! Can't it wait?!” You asked. 

“Nope, you two will get rashes if I leave you like that. But I can change you two here so you can get back to playing right away.” Chika and You cheered in approval. It was a fifty/fifty chance that they would actually fall asleep instead of playing. So Kanan took the chance that they weren’t tired yet to let out a little steam before nap time. 

Dia checked the inside of her girls’ diapers. “Hanamaru doesn’t need a change right now but Ruby needs one,” Dia said as she picks up Ruby. 

“I can watch them, you guys don’t need to worry about them,” Kanan said to the other caregivers. She motioned them to go since she has everything under control. Mari led them to a room a short distance from where they were. It’s a big nursery with three big cribs that can fit two at the same time. There are three changing tables stocked up with changing supplies, towels, and extra blankets. One of the tables was a lot higher to accommodate for Dia’s height. 

With Leah crying so much, Ruby started crying and Yohane started screaming. Making the other two cry more. The caregivers need to calm them all down before they can do anything. Dia and Mari put their littles down on the table while Sarah still carries Leah. Mari tries to put a pacifier in Yohane’s mouth but she just spits it out. Sarah is trying to shush Leah down and rub her back but she continues to cry out. Dia gave Ruby a stuffie and a pacifier but all the noise is still making her cry. 

“This is going nowhere. Let’s split up to calm them down.” Mari suggests. The other two nodded in agreement. Dia and Mari took their littles out of the room. Sarah sat down on the rocking chair and rocked nice and slowly to get Leah to calm down. 

“It’s ok Leah, it’s just the two of us here. I didn’t mean to get you overwhelmed.” Sarah whispered to her. Leah started to lightly sob instead of crying loudly. 

“Not… Nee-sama fault… wanted to help…” Leah sobbed out. 

“We can go home if this is too much for you. I don’t want your day to get worse.” 

“Stay… play...” Leah started to drift to sleep a bit.

“Ok baby but you have to take a nap first.” Sarah moved Leah’s position so she can rest on her chest. She wiped the tears on her face and put a pacifier in her mouth. Leah let herself fall asleep. Once Sarah knew Leah was completely out, she carried her over to a changing table and put a blanket on her as she started to change her. 

Mari carried Yoshiko to the bathroom. Yoshiko started to hit Mari on her back as her tantrum continued. It didn’t hurt in the slightest but it was disrespectful nonetheless. She stopped in her tracks and forced Yoshiko to stand in front of her. “Now you lost your carrying privileges, come on.” Mari pulled Yoshiko’s arm along but Yoshiko did not move and screamed louder. 

“Don’t wanna! Mama big meanie head!” Mari is much stronger than her so dragging her wasn’t an issue. “No! Hate you!” Mari stopped moving and looked at Yoshiko in her eyes. 

“What did you say?” Mari grabbed both of her arms and held them down. “Say that to me again.” Her voice was so serious making Yoshiko feel very terrified. 

“Uh-H-hate you! You just big meanie!” Yoshiko stuttered. She immediately regretted what she said when she saw Mari’s face marks and eyes start to glow. 

“Is that so? I guess I have to show you how much of a meanie I am!” Mari said in her normal hyper bubbly voice. Yoshiko wanted to take it back but Mari had her under her arm and in the bathroom in an instant. Grabbing a hairbrush as a makeshift paddle, she sits down on the edge of the tube with Yoshiko over her knee. 

“No! No please Mama! I’m sorry!” Yoshiko begged but it fell on deaf ears. Mari wasted no time and fired the first hit to Yohane’s bottom. Yoshiko cried out in pain. It had to be the worst pain she’s in. “No Mama! Please! I’m sorry!” 

Mari ignored her and delivered more and more hits making Yoshiko start to cry. Yoshiko continues to beg and plead to no avail. After what felt like an eternity, Mari stops her spanking. Yoshiko was crying hysterically as Mari helped stand her up. 

“Do you know why you were punished?” Mari held Yoshiko’s hands, giving her a stern expression. 

“I-I...h-hit Mama...and said s-something I di-didn’t mean…” Yoshiko sobbed. “I so s-sorry Mama...Yocchan bad girl…” 

“Now make this a lesson learned. You have to learn to not say something that is very mean. Understand?” Yoshiko nodded. Mari smiles. “Good girl. Come give Mama a hug!” She opened her arms for her and Yoshiko fell into her arms crying harder while holding her tightly. 

“Now let’s get my adorable little Yoshiko out of that stinky diapy and into a nice bath! How about that?” Yoshiko nodded and let Mari take off her outfit and the used diaper. Mari noticed that she wet a lot during her punishment, it was more full and close to leaking. 

Mari remains on the edge of the tub but turns her attention to getting the bath ready. She keeps on hand to check the water temperature and the other to hold Yoshiko’s hand. Once she was satisfied with the temperature, she gently got Yoshiko into the bath. She was growing increasingly tired making her not notice how bad her bottom hurts. She forces her eyes open and tries not to drool. Mari smiles calmly and bathes her sleepy baby Yoshiko. 

Ruby still couldn’t calm down from all the noise Yoshiko was making. Dia got a bottle of warm milk for her but Ruby is too anxious to take it. Dia has Ruby’s head lying against her chest. Dia was sitting on her horse legs on the floor knowing Ruby doesn’t like being so high up for too long. She’s really tall on her hooves and Ruby sometimes doesn’t like being carried when she’s standing. “Shhh, it’s just us here. I have a nice warm bottle of milk for you right here. Onee-chan even made strawberry milk for you.” 

Ruby tried to look at her but there were too many tears in her eyes but started to calm down. She started to pay attention to Dia’s heartbeat and breathing. Dia cleaned up her face and moved the bottle closer to her mouth. Ruby lashed on the nipple of the bottle and calmly drank its contents. 

“There we go, good girl. Just let Onee-chan take care of everything and you can just go to sleep. When you wake up, you can play with all your friends.” Dia happily watched Ruby drift to sleep and switched the bottle to a pacifier when she finished drinking all the milk. Ruby was still a little awake but kept her eyes closed while Dia carried her back to the nursery. 

Dia and Mari came back to the nursery at the same time. Mari just finished giving Yoshiko her bath. She was still refusing to sleep but she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. The two put their littles down on the tables and put them in clean diapers. Dia gently put a blanket on Ruby and carried her to one of the cribs. She really tries to not walk too rough so her hooves don’t make a lot of noise. Dia looked over to see Sarah holding Leah on the rocking chair. 

Dia gently whispered to Sarah, “We can put these two together, you don’t need to hold her while she sleeps.” 

“You sure?” Sarah whispered. Dia nodded and motioned her over to her. Sarah carries Leah to the crib and places her in after Ruby was put in first. Ruby cuddles up against Leah and Leah moved a little that made her face Ruby. It was the cutest thing ever. The caregivers smiled at the sight as Dia closed the crib. 

Mari finished putting a black cat onesie on Yoshiko. Mari put a pacifier in her mouth, wiped up her drool, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Yoshiko made a face of disgust but it was just for show. Yoshiko loves attention and getting kisses from her caregivers even if she doesn’t show it. 

Yoshiko held out her hands wanting to be picked up. Mari picked her up and sat down on the rocking chair. Yoshiko moves herself to lay her head on Mari’s pillow-like breasts. Mari rocked the chair just the way Yoshiko liked it while waiting for Yoshiko to enter dreamland. Mari used some of her tails to use an extremely soft blanket. 

Dia and Sarah walked back to the big room and saw Chika, You, and Riko passed out on the floor and Maru content on Kanan’s lap drinking a bottle of milk. Chika was on her back, arms and legs open with a big goofy smile on her face while drooling. You was on her stomach sucking on a pacifier. She and Chika were just in their diapers sleeping on the floor. Riko was curled up in a ball, sucking on a pacifier wearing a regular diaper that has baby animals printed on. 

Kanan looked over to see the two. “Oh good, you’re here, I need help getting these three in the nursery. I didn’t want to leave Maru here by herself while they sleep.” Maru was playing with Kanan’s fluffy ears then saw Dia and made grabby hands to her. Dia swiftly picked her up. 

“That’s no problem at all,” Sarah said as she went over to pick up Chika and Kanan picked up You. Kanan was going to pick up Riko but the poor girl is a light sleeper so she needs both hands to attempt to carry her without waking her. They took the girls to the empty crib since Mari just put Yohane in the other empty crib. 

“Is Riko asleep too?” Mari faintly asked. Kanan nodded. The three went out to see Dia reading a book to Maru while keeping a close eye on Riko. Mari tried to pick Riko up but Riko started to wake up whining a little. “Shh, it’s just mama, go back to sleep little kitten.” 

“She might still be upset from earlier, she had a bad accident while I was changing my girls. She started to be non-verbal and didn’t tell me she had to go. She was crying so much, then she fell asleep after I changed her.” 

“Oh my poor baby, you must have been so upset and anxious.” Mari gave her kisses on her head while she rubbed her back. Riko was still very sleepy but clung to Mari with all the strength she was able to use. “Let’s get you to bed, kitten.” 

Riko sobbed more and shook her head. “Shh, it’s ok, baby doll. We can go to the private room with just the two of us, how’s that?” Riko nodded, slowly decreasing in speed until she fell asleep. Mari carries her out to a different room after she gets a premade bottle of milk for her. 

Mari took Riko to a room close to the nursery. It’s Riko’s personal regression room. The room wasn’t big in the slightest but Riko loves the room small. The walls are painted with her favorite light pink color. The floor is carpeted white that is very soft. There’s a pile of stuffies on one corner of the room with a large bear plush sitting in the middle. She has a small white vanity desk where she plays around with kids’ make-up and stores her personal regression ideas. Finally, she has a twin size bed with bars on the top sides of the bed to protect her from falling off. 

Instantly Mari noticed Riko’s favorite fluffy blanket wasn’t on her bed. Riko loves to cling onto it when she’s in her bed and gets upset without it. She couldn’t use her tails since Riko knows the difference. Mari set her down on the bed. Riko whines a little but Mari calmly gives her the bottle, making Riko calm down as Mari quickly went out to look for the blanket. She made her way to the kitchen to Kanan. “Darling, do you know where Riko's blanket is?”

“Oh I put it in the wash real quick, it got dirty so I washed it. It should be done ‘fluffing up’ as Riko-chan puts it.” Kanan answered. 

“Oh thank goodness.” Mari ran to the laundry room and retrieved the blanket. It was really warm, perfect to ease Riko to sleep. She hastily went back to the room to see Riko holding her stomach looking uncomfortable. She was on the verge of tears and softly called out to her mama. “What’s wrong, kitten?” 

“Mmmm….mama…,” Riko whined out. She started crying loudly. Mari looked at Riko very concerned and rubbed her stomach. Mari has no idea why she’s in so much pain, then it hits her. She accidentally gave her the laxative milk instead of the regular one. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry. Let it all out, you’ll feel a lot better.” Mari knows that Riko doesn’t like messing in her diaper but she’s in too much pain to get up. Mari put her hand on Riko’s cheek to try to calm her down. Riko hesitantly started to let it out in her diaper. “That’s it, good girl.” 

Riko continues to cry as her diaper fills up. Unfortunately, her diaper couldn’t keep up with all of her mess and it started to leak out on her bedsheets. Mari notices and tries to make sure Riko doesn’t know so she doesn’t get into an even worse mood. Once it seemed like she was done, Mari took Riko to the bath. 

Mari gets her out of the overfilled diaper and cleans her up with the shower head before starting to run a warm bath for her. Riko is very upset but is happy her mama is the one caring for her like this instead of the other caregivers. The bath helped soothe her down a lot. “Kitten, I’m gonna get your bed ready for you. Is it alright if I leave you here for two minutes?” 

As much as Riko wanted to start crying again and beg her to not leave her alone, she hesitantly nodded. “Ok, I’m gonna leave the door open. The others are closer from here if you need someone.” She kissed her head and walked out leaving the door open as promised. Mari quickly changed the messy sheets and had her change of clothes and diaper ready. 

As promised, she was back in about two minutes. She helped Riko out of the tub, dried her, and headed back into the room. Riko barely noticed the new bedsheets in favor of her favorite blanket. Mari gently gets Riko up in her bed and Riko instantly grabs the blanket. With Riko focused on the blanket, Mari got her in a fresh diaper and a candy-themed ruffle butt onesie. Riko was half asleep when she noticed Mari snapping her onesie on. She was chewing on a corner of the blanket and started drooling watching Mari getting her pacifier and putting away the changing supplies. 

Mari took the blanket out of her mouth to replace it with her pacifier. She got into bed with her and Riko cuddled up next to her. Mari covers Riko with her blanket as well as putting a blanket on the two of them. Riko gets cold easily so the more warmth the better. Mari lightly patted her butt to calmly get her to sleep. In no time at all, Riko fell asleep leaving Mari to happily watch her. 

Kanan and Sarah are preparing the food for dinner for later while Dia is still trying to put Maru down for a nap. She already read her 3 chapters of a book and she still doesn’t look at all tired. Maru was sitting happily on one of Dia’s legs pointing at the book to read another chapter. Dia was baffled as to how Hanamaru is still so awake. Dia was about to take the gamble of letting Hanamaru ride her back then she heard a loud hiss sound along with a low satisfied moan. Hanamaru’s body started twitching exactly how she cums. 

“Baby make big pee-pee,” Maru said looking down at the bloomers covering her diaper as she wets herself. It sounded like she was holding it for a while and really enjoying wetting herself. That must explain why she’s so awake. Her eyes were half opened filled with lust and her face burned red. Hanamaru grabbed Dia’s hand and shoved in between her thighs. “Play with baby, zura!” 

Dia would be lying if she said that it didn’t turn her on a lot. It was so warm to the touch. She felt her cock starting to make its appearance known. She didn’t have anything covering her horse body so her cock was out in plain sight when she stood up. “Maru wants cummies, zura! Give cummies, zura!” She shouted it enough that Kanan and Sarah were able to hear. 

“Dia! I would suggest doing that in a bedroom and not out in the open! We don’t want to see your giant ass horse dick!” Kanan said back. Dia’s face started to burn in embarrassment, her large erection was completely out by then. 

Hanamaru stood up and tucked Dia’s hand to go with her. Giving Dia no choice but to follow her. She made a huge effort to hide her erection but it was too big to hide. Sarah and Kanan can see her cock as clear as day. Sarah looked away but Kanan wanted to tease her a little more. “Like I said, no one wants to see your giant ass horse cock! It’s already out and about like it’s nothing! You gotta learn some self-control!” 

Dia wanted to say something back but she’s too embarrassed to think of a comeback. Hanamaru led them to a bedroom near the back of the house. She jumped back first on the bed and spread her legs wide for Dia to have her way with her. Dia went into one of the dressers and took out changing supplies. Hanamaru didn’t stop looking at Dia’s large thick member and was getting more and more excited. 

Dia went to the bed and set the supplies on the nightstand. She placed a changing mat with farm animals on it under Maru. Hanamaru’s eyes were filled with lust the second they made eye contact. Dia got the bloomers off and got a good look at how completely soaked her diaper was. She groped it so roughly, making Maru moan loudly. 

“You’re such a naughty girl, you know? Staying up when it was nap time, waiting until you couldn’t wait anymore to go on yourself, and practically begging me to touch you. Oh my, how looks can be deceiving!” Dia opened up her diaper and removed it from under her. She can easily see how ready she was for her. “You look like such an innocent little girl! When really, you love being played with right here.” Dia moves her upper horse half on the bed in the way that her cock was in front of Maru’s face. “If you want it, you have to get your little friend there ready! It’ll hurt real bad if you don’t!” 

Hanamaru wasted no time and got as much as she could in her mouth without choking. She sucked on it while getting as much of her spit on it. Once Dia deemed she’s ready, she moved back and lined herself up for penetration. She slowly guided herself in and entered a quarter of herself in. Hanamaru’s eyes rolled back and gasped out in pleasure. She did the best she could to hold on to Dia. She was struggling since Dia’s human half was too far from her so she had to grab onto her horse chest. Dia started off nice and slow just how Hanamaru likes it. 

Hanamaru isn’t used to getting penetrated by her so Dia takes it easy with her. Not that Dia minds. “How’s that, little Zuramaru? You like it when Onee-chan plays with you like this?” 

“Maru loves it, zura! Maru loves it when Onee-chan plays like this!” Hanamaru blabbers out in pleasure. Dia starts to speed up gradually as Maru desperately pulls Dia closer to her. “Onee-chan! Give Maru all the cummies! Want it now, zura!” Dia felt Maru was just about ready to cum. As well as herself. 

“O-Onee-chan is going to give it all to you! Get ready!” Dia started to shoot her load just about the same time Maru came. She pulled out quickly and shot the rest on her face. The load inside was rushing out of her. Maru was able to catch some in her mouth with the rest being all over her face or in bits of her hair. 

Dia got off the bed when she was finished and watched Hanamaru grabbing bits of her cum into her mouth. Hanamaru slowly by surely was getting used to the physical demand of having sex with Dia. Dia petted her head in praise. “Good girl, you did very well today. Let Onee-chan clean you up and off to bed you go!” Dia grabbed the changing supplies and started wiping Hanamaru’s lower half. 

“Onee-chan? Can Maru have some water, zura?” Maru asked as she licked her fingers clean. 

“Of course, baby. I’m going to get you clean first. Do you want your favorite bottle?” Dia took her time getting Hanamaru in her new diaper making sure it’s nice and snug. 

“Yes please Onee-chan! Maru’s paci too, zura?” Dia happily nodded as she cleaned up her face and hair. Hanamaru smiles at her and sticks her tongue out playfully. 

“I’ll change you into a clean outfit in the nursery. All the cuter outfits are in there! Onee-chan will get you your water first. Let’s go, baby zura.” Hanamaru stood up and held Dia’s hand. She was wobbly on her feet but made an effort to walk normally. She has better stamina thanks to Dia playing with her as much as she does. 

They walked to the kitchen together and saw all the other caregivers there. Mari is carrying Riko in a custom made adult baby harness. Riko was half asleep sucking on her pacifier and she clung to Mari while in her sleepy state. Mari made a fresh bottle of milk for Riko. Kanan is making two bottles of milk, one with chocolate and the other with vanilla. Sarah made a bottle of fruit smoothie. 

“I see she’s still jumping around hyper. I thought she would be out from exhaustion.” Kanan quietly teased. Dia filled up Hanamaru’s bottle with water. 

“She may not look like it but she’s exhausted, trust me. I’ve cared for her enough that I know she’s tired now.” Dia stated as she gave Maru her bottle. Dia lifted her up on her shoulder and carried her away. Maru was getting increasingly tired as she sucked on the nipple of the bottle. Kanan, Mari, and Sarah follow her to the nursery. 

Chika and You were starting to wake up just as Kanan thought. Sarah saw that Leah got up a few minutes ago from the baby monitor. She hopes the drink will get her in a better mood. Mari knows for a fact Yoshiko didn’t wake up but went to check on her. Mari got the crib open so Maru can sleep next to Yoshiko. Yoshiko didn’t notice her but she moved over to face her. Dia took the bottle Maru when she was done and replaced it with her pacifier. She changed her into a light yellow peek-a-boo onesie with little flower prints on it and placed a blanket on her. Maru fell asleep almost instantly. 

Kanan gave her girls their respective bottles, Chika got the vanilla and You got the chocolate. Chika was a little too excited but Kanan was quick to calm her down and to quietly drink her bottle. You just looked around her surroundings as she drank her bottle. Kanan opens the crib and leans her head in. She was instantly able to smell how smelly the two are. She picked both up to each one of her shoulders and carried them out of the room. 

At the same time, Sarah and Dia watched their sisters in the crib. Dia has a small feeling Ruby will wake up soon so she waits for her. Sarah tried to make Leah sit up a bit so it’s more comfortable to drink her bottle but Leah refuses. Leah got fussy when Sarah tried to move her a little. All this while Mari calmly sits on the rocking chair feeding Riko her bottle. Using her tails to keep her warm. 

Kanan carries the two into a separate room. Chika was being really bubbly and giggly the whole way. You was still finishing up her bottle so remained quiet. Kanan put the two down and the bed. “Kanan-nee! Kanan-nee! Let’s play! I wanna play right now! Can we?! Can we?! Please please please?!” Chika yelled out quickly in excitement. 

“In a little bit, I need to change you both first. Can you lay down next to each other while I get clean diapers?” Chika quickly nodded and jumped on her back next to You. Kanan went over to the dresser. You remained silent but was fidgeting. She looked over at Chika with her eyes half open and eyeing her lips. Her face was bright red with her own lips parted a bit. Chika’s face turned red but quickly covered her embarrassment with a sly smile. She moved her head so it’s hovering over her head to lean in for a kiss. 

You wrapped her arms around her neck pulling Chika closer. Their kisses were really loud and sloppy, filled with desperation for lust. Kanan looked over and smirked to herself. She abandoned her mission for the changing supplies and sneaked up to the two. Her big fluffy tail wagged quickly from side to side. She pulled her pants and boxers just enough for her wolf erection to stand up in the open. 

Kanan got some of her spit as a lubricant and slowly rubbed herself with a big smirk while she stuck out her tongue. The two were still busy in their hardcore make-out session not realizing Kanan was rubbing herself right next to them. She stood right behind them and groped the front of their diapers making the two yelp in surprise. They broke from their make-out session and turned over to Kanan. 

“Did you two forget Nee-chan is still here? Trying to play without me? Naughty girls need to be punished.” Kanan aggressively groped Chika’s diaper making her moan loudly. You watched innocently sucking her thumb while she rubbed the front of her diaper. “Your diaper is so full of your stinky mess. You two always have surprises in your diapers when I’m watching you two. Only me for that matter, care to explain?” 

“We like to make it difficult for you, Nee-chan! Right, You-chan!” Chika was directly on top of You so she went down to hug her with her diaper up in the air. You let go of her thumb.

“Well we not difficult as Mari-nee when she little but we make it harder than the rest!” You slurred her words a bit. Kanan groped You’s diaper. You moaned out loudly. “Nee-chan, please! I want cummies bad! Please!” 

“Your diaper is full too! Geez, you two really want to make it hard for me! But I’m gonna make it harder for myself though.” Kanan went over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. She puts lots of lube on her erection, sandwiches her dick in between Chika and You’s diapers then starts to grind. 

The two moan out loudly. They felt their mess getting smushed and spread around inside making them more aroused. Kanan loves the warmth their diapers gave off from it being so full. “Kanan-nee! Ahh! Harder! I want your hard wolf dick!” Chika screamed. 

Kanan spanked Chika in response. “You don’t use that language little baby.” She continues to spank her with Chika yelping in each smack. You aggressively wrapped her arms around Chika’s neck to force her into a kiss. Kanan stopped spanking her in favor of grinding much faster. Kanan was panting with her tongue out on the side. 

You pulled away from the kiss suddenly. “Cum! I wanna cum! Ahh! Please Kanan-nee! Wanna cum!” You cried out in desperation. 

“Me too! Kanan-nee! Please! Wanna cum now!” Chika screamed out along with You. Kanan was feeling it too as she increased her speed. Making her movements more unsteady and frantic like the wolf she is. She kept groaning as Chika and You continue to beg to come. Kanan blocked out her surroundings to only focus on the pleasure, not noticing the duo begging. 

The two couldn’t stop themselves and came just as Kanan came without warning. Kanan’s heavy load covered Chika and You from their stomachs up to their faces. They processed to lick each other’s faces of the sticky mess as Kanan was trying to catch her breath. She’s been saving up for a chance like this. Chika and You noticed Kanan’s silence and looked over. 

“Kanan-nee? Earth to Kanan-nee! Hello? Nee-chan?” Chika called out. “I want out of this messy diaper! Want to be clean!” 

You and Chika looked at each other when Kanan didn’t respond. “Nee-chan! No want to stay messy! Want change now!” You tried to get Kanan’s attention but she looked like she was out of it. Then they saw a very toothy smirk form on Kanan’s face. They witnessed Kanan’s eyes turning yellow and her body increasing in size and fur. Their eyes widened and tried to run away but Kanan is much faster. 

“AHHHH!” Their scream was able to be heard from where the rest of them were in. Dia rolled her eyes knowing Kanan was getting into heat. The mess in that bedroom is gonna be a job she has to assist despite her wanting nothing to do with it. But if she doesn’t step in, it’ll never get cleaned. 

Sarah notices Dia’s irritated expression. “Should we check on them?” 

“Until I hear, 98, don’t bother. It’ll be better for your sanity if you don’t go to that room.” Sarah felt even more concerned but took Dia’s word for it. They continued to watch the littles coloring. Riko, Ruby, and Leah each had a page from a coloring book sitting on the table near the kitchen. Dia and Sarah are cooking dinner for everyone while Mari is sitting with the girls. 

Ruby stopped coloring and had her hands on her lap. She looked uncomfortable and sucked her pacifier more noticeably. “Ruby-chan? Is something the matter sweetheart?” Mari inquired. Ruby got up from her seat and walked away. “Ruby-chan?” She walked towards her sister so she left it for Dia to take care of. 

She grabbed the bottom of Dia’s shirt. Dia turned over to see her little sister with tears in her eyes. She got down to her knees so she’s face to face with her. “Ruby? What’s the matter? Tell Onee-chan what’s wrong little cutie.” Dia gave her a reassuring smile and a head pet. 

“Wet…” Ruby murmured quietly. 

“Ok Ruby, let's get you out of that one and into a fresh one! Come here.” She stood up and held her hand out to her. Ruby hugged her hand and they walked to the nursery. Yoshiko and Maru were still sleeping softly in the crib. Dia lifted Ruby onto the changing table. Her diaper was very full when Dia proceeded to change it. She heard a little whine from Ruby when she finished wiping her princess parts. 

“What’s wrong?” Dia whispered. She checked her for any sort of rashes or redness but she was perfectly fine. “Does it hurt?” 

“...wet…” Ruby looked away with a bright blush on her face. Dia caught onto what she was implying and her face quickly heated up. As much as she wanted to eat her out and dick her down, this is one of the rooms where sexual acts are not allowed. Especially with possible witnesses. 

“No right now little baby, especially not here. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Dia smiled trying to hide her bright red face. Ruby covered her face in embarrassment. Dia finished changing her and set her off the table. Then she heard hysterical crying from the crib. 

It was Yoshiko, she spit up all over herself and started to loudly cry. Being the only caregiver in the room, she instantly went over to the crib with a towel. 

Dia scooped her up with the towel on her shoulder and down her human back. She faced Ruby as she rubbed Yohane’s back. “Ruby, this could get unpleasant, you can go back.” Ruby nodded and went out. She turned to see Hanamaru still asleep. She was glad that she’s still sleeping but was amazed that she was able to sleep through Yoshiko’s crying. Luckily it just got on her onesie and the blanket she was using and not on Hanamaru or her blanket. She took it out leaving it on the side to take care of later. She was more concerned about Yoshiko. She spits up some more on the towel. Seemed like everything in her stomach was let out. 

She got her to calm down so she’s just sniffling now. Setting her down on the table, she wiped her face clean and out of her dirty onesie. Dia checked her temperature seeing if she got sick but she was normal. “Does your stomach hurt?” 

Yoshiko shook her head. “Are you feeling sick?” She shook her head again. “What happened then baby?” 

“N-nightmare…” She sobbed. Dia went in for a hug and rubbed her back as she started crying again. She stayed like that for a few minutes as Yoshiko calmed down again. She let go and checked if Yoshiko needed a change while she was already on the table. From one small glace, she can tell it was completely filled up. Yoshiko was so scared that everything in her system left her body. 

Dia got her cleaned up and went into the closet to pick out a new outfit for her. She picked out rompers with animal space rangers on it. Yoshiko loved the outfit and now she was smiling. 

“Onee-chan?” She heard a little voice from behind her. She looked over to see Hanamaru rubbing her eye and sucking on her pacifier. “Maru’s hungry.” 

“Dinner will be ready in a little bit ok? Let’s go together.” Hanamaru nodded. Yoshiko held out her arms and Dia got her in her arms. She held out her hand for Hanamaru and she grabbed it. They walked out together and the smell of food made Maru run to the kitchen. Dia went into the kitchen and saw Sarah and Mari almost finishing cooking dinner. Mari looked visibly tired. 

Mari noticed Dia turning her attention to her. “Darling! I was worried when Ruby-chan came back without you! Is Yoshiko-chan ok?” 

“Yes she is, she woke up from a nightmare and was very upset. She’s doing well now. I’ll get everyone set up for dinner. And I mean everyone. But that hormonal canine, if she’s not calm by now.” She rounded up the littles into the dining area and settled them into their seats and high chairs. 

Sarah goes to the dining area to watch the littles as Dia boldly sacrifices herself to make sure everyone is fed. Seeing how Mari is more than qualified to finish cooking spaghetti and meatballs and chicken baked ziti, she makes sure the littles aren’t misbehaving in any way. 

Yoshiko, Leah, and Riko were the only ones in high chairs as they were the littlest right now. Those three would need the most supervision. Sarah took it upon herself to make sure everyone had a bib on and made sure there’s lots of napkins and wipes nearby. Pasta night will and always be a nightmare. They were mostly fine besides some complaining like babbling from Yoshiko and Leah. 

Sarah did not appreciate her little sister’s attitude but she wasn’t causing a scene so she brushed it off. She’s just hungry right now so something to eat will fix that right? She decided to watch her sister just in case. Then they hear a pair of loud running feet towards the dining area with a loud shouting, “Food!” from Chika. Leah was quickly annoyed by the sudden scream. 

Chika and You ran into their seats. They looked fresh from a shower from their slightly wet hair. Chika was wearing an orange shirt with a mikan in the middle and a pull up. You was wearing overalls with a blue shirt, a diaper, and her glasses. Walking after them was Dia and Kanan. 

“You got them here fast, what happened?” Sarah asked. 

“Mari-san already got to her before I did. She used some of her magic to calm her down. I walked in to see Kanan-san dressing the two.” Dia answered. Kanan helped Mari move the food to the dining room table. The littles were getting restless at the sight of the food. “Sarah-san, I can feed the littlest ones and you can watch the bigger ones. Little Yoshiko tends to be a handful and little Riko gets very messy when eating.” 

“It’s really no problem. Also Leah would get upset if I didn't care for her.” 

“That’s quite alright then.” The caregivers started to give each girl their plate of food before serving themselves. The bigger littles are eating just fine to the relief of the caregivers. But just as Dia said, Yoshiko is being a handful and Leah is adding more to it. 

Yoshiko was trying to play with her food instead of eating it. She got the chicken bake ziti so she was breaking them apart with her hands. Leah had the spaghetti and meatballs but instead of playing with it, she was eating it too fast with her hands. Leaving Sarah to go back and forth between girls and having Riko patiently wait to be fed. These two wanted attention by any means necessary. Kanan was quick to notice and came to the rescue. 

“Here, I’ll handle Yoshiko-chan and Riko-chan.” Kanan announced as she gave Riko a fork full of her baked ziti. “Mmm, isn’t it yummy?” She smiles at her. Riko nodded her head in excitement. She moves over to Yoshiko. “Now you know better than to play with your food. I’ll hold the plate so you don’t try to play with it again.” Yoshiko looked at her annoyed. 

Thanks to Kanan’s help, Sarah was able to successfully get control back with her sister. Though she wasn’t happy with the way Leah was acting. “Leah, I don’t want you acting like that. I know you were hungry but that’s no excuse to eat your food like that. This is your one and only warning. If I have to talk to you again about your behavior, you’ll be in trouble. Do you understand?” She nodded while trying not to look a little annoyed. 

Dia noticed how surprisingly quiet it is with the bigger littles. They were behaving nicely and were quietly eating their food which was a little off. There were some minor talking but it was mostly quiet. Then she notices that they have an extra little to take care of. Mari was starting to regress, her tails went away and she was making a mess while she was eating. She must have used too much of her magic on Kanan. She looked really tired so she must be giving off that tired energy to the rest of them. Even Yoshiko started to calm down. 

Seeing that Kanan was just about done feeding the two, Dia cleared her throat to get Kanan’s attention. Kanan looked over and Dia tilted her head towards Mari. Kanan looked over at Mari and saw how much of a mess she made on herself. Dia went over to help with Yoshiko considering she was covered in tomato sauce along with Riko as Kanan went over to Mari. 

“Hey little girl, you tired?” Kanan said as she wiped up her face. Mari’s ears plopped down. 

“Am not! I’m tryna focus on eating!” 

“Sweetie, I know when you’re tired. You’re giving off your energy to everyone. Let’s go take a nap huh?” 

“No! I don’t wanna! Nappin is for babies! Am not baby!” 

“You’re still young enough to need naps. We all nap from time to time but you still need them.” Mari continues to be cranky and fussy. This gives Sarah an idea. 

“Can I try something?” Sarah asked Kanan. 

“Go for it. I’m not stopping you.” Sarah went into a more open space. Doing a small running start, she backflipped into her cat form. She was the size of the average house cat just a little bigger. She made her way to Mari and jumped onto her lap. 

Kanan can see the hearts in Mari’s eyes. Mari started petting her from her head down to her tail. The more she was petting her, the calmer she got. “Mommy! She’s really soft! Mommy you should pet her! You too Mama!” Mari excitedly exclaimed to the caregivers. The other littles rushes over to pet Sarah. Sarah doesn’t mind it seeing as they were happy. Riko looked up at Dia with puppy dog eyes, wanting to go and pet her. She got Riko down from her chair and she waddled over to pet her. But the other two looked angry. 

Yoshiko wasn’t happy that her mama was regressed and Leah wasn’t happy that her sister isn’t paying attention to her anymore. Both Yoshiko and Leah started screaming in frustration. “Mama! Want mama!” Yoshiko screamed. 

Sarah jumped from Mari’s lap to the disappointment of all the littles. She changed back to her human self and wasn’t happy. Mari looked over as Yoshiko called out that she wanted her mama. Kanan made her look at her. “Hey, everything is ok. You don’t need to force yourself. Just stay like this as long as you need.” Knowing that sometimes Mari would force herself out of regression, Kanan calms her down. 

“Hey! This is not how you behave! I already told you Leah that if I have to talk to you again you’ll be punished! Yoshiko is joining it too.” The second it was said, Leah started crying. 

“Nee-sama no!” Sarah carries Leah and Yoshiko over her shoulders. The two continue to scream out as Sarah carries them to a room. 

“I’ll be over there in a little while!” Dia says before Sarah disappears in the room. 

“Dia, why don’t you take care of Mari, and I can take them down to the game room?” The single mention of the game room got them all excited. 

“Alright then.” Those two little words had them running out cheering. Kanan picked up Riko and walked after them. Dia turned her attention to Mari who looked more awake at the mention of the game room. “Let’s get you into something more comfortable, huh?” 

Sarah ties up Leah and has her over her knees with a belt in hand. Yohane got an overwhelmingly painful enema and was tied to the bedpost. She was on her knees with just her wrists tied. With a ball gag in her mouth, Leah could only let out muffled cries and drool everywhere. Yohane had a pacifier gag in her mouth with a mute button printed on the center of the pacifier. “Even with your friends you still act out!” She spanked Leah with the belt. “Acting shy and innocent is just an act isn’t it? You’re just a bratty grumpy baby who wants things her way.” 

Leah cried through the gag. Sarah delivered more and more hits with the belt. Once she was satisfied, she put her facing the corner for a time out. She moved back to Yoshiko, noticing she hadn't released the enema yet. So, she figured she would help her out but spanking her with the belt. “You’re so selfish and bratty! You wouldn’t even let your mama regress!” She continued to hit her and increased the force with each hit. 

Yoshiko couldn’t handle the spanking and the painful enema at once and released the enema. She cried so hard that her face was covered in tears, snot, drool, and sweat. Sarah petted her head. “There you go, now you better behave yourself now.” She cleaned off her face and took off the pacifier gag and well as her sister’s ball gag. 

Shortly after getting the ties off, Dia enters the room with Mari snoozing on her back. Yoshiko struggles to run to her from the loaded padding. “Let’s get these two cleaned up and have them go play with the others,” Sarah says as she picks up Leah. She can feel that Leah’s diaper was sagging. 

“I agree with that. I believe they learned their lesson. For now at least.” Dia picks up Yoshiko and they go to the nursery. The change was quiet, but it was expected from the scene they were in. Once they were clean, they were taken to the game room where it was filled with happy screams and shouting. 

Mari almost instantly woke up from her little nap to go and play. She jumped off from Dia’s back before she noticed she woke up. Yoshiko did the same by jumping out of Dia’s arms and running with Mari to play with everyone. Sarah places Leah down and let’s her go off to play. 

The room was in the basement of the house. There were actual arcade games ranging from simple pinball to an arcade basketball game. There was a large tv with lots of gaming consoles and a large shelf full to the brim with different video games. There was even a dance machine that was still in great condition from an arcade going out of business. Everyone loves this room regardless if they were little or not. What makes this room even better is the fact that loud music and screaming can’t be heard from upstairs. So, no one gets disturbed during nap time. 

Kanan and You are having a dancing competition with Chika, Yoshiko, and Mari watching. Maru and Ruby are playing Minecraft on the tv with Leah starting to join them and Sarah supervising them. Riko is playing animal crossing while laying on top of Dia when she sat down next to her. Everyone was having fun with the occasional diaper checks and changes. But there was one little who wasn’t padded up, claiming she wasn’t little enough for padding. 

Of course Dia gave Mari the benefit of the doubt about not feeling little enough to get her in a diaper. Trusting that she’ll let someone know if she has to go or go by herself if she doesn’t need help. That’s what Mari was gonna do. Except for the fact that she got more little as time went on. She went to the bathroom but was struggling to take off her overalls. She got too little to figure out how to take off her clothes. 

To Mari, she thinks she’ll be fine with going to ask for help. Ignoring the fact she has to go so badly that she would have an accident right there and then. She sped over to Kanan and tugged on her sleeve. Kanan looked over to her and hummed in acknowledgment. 

“Mommy, have to go bad but need help!” Mari was holding herself as she waited for an answer. 

“Oh yeah, let’s go.” Kanan smiles. Mari was practically pulling Kanan's arm off as they went to the bathroom. Kanan closed the door and Mari kept jumping in place from desperation. Mari couldn’t stand still as Kanan tried to get her overall off her. Once Mari was more still, Kanan finally got the first strap off but got hit with the strong scent of urine. 

Kanan looked down and saw Mari having an accident. She stepped back seeing that the puddle was getting quite large. Mari started crying and Kanan sighed. “I-I’m so-sorry mommy! I didn’t m-mean t-to-!” Mari sobbed out. 

“Let’s get you upstairs and into some proper clothing. A little baby girl like you would just get her panties wet over and over again if not!” Kanan got cleaning supplies from under the sink and cleaned up the puddle. She also cleaned up a bit of Mari’s legs and feet so she’s not dripping urine all over the place. She took Mari’s hand and took her out of the bathroom. Mari prayed that the other wouldn’t see her. 

They almost got out before anyone noticed until they heard Chika screaming, “Mari-chan? You wet yourself?” You hit Chika in the shoulder for that comment. “Ow...what? I’m just asking…” Chika didn’t realize that now everyone knows that Mari wet herself. Everyone looked over Mari whose face was completely red and crying loudly now. She felt so humiliated and tried to hide behind Kanan. Kanan can see Dia giving Chika a stern talking to and Kanan keeps note of Chika’s act for later. 

Kanan walked Mari to a bedroom. She got the clothes off of Mari and put her over her knees. Mari was still crying from embarrassment but it didn’t stop Kanan to continue with a punishment. “Dia and I tell you all the time that when you’re little you have to tell us if you have to go. I’m at the point where you’ll be padded every time you’re little. I’ll talk to Dia about that but keep that in mind. I’m fine with leaks, not soaked pants!” With that, she delivered the first hit. Mari screamed out loudly. 

After about ten minutes, Kanan felt like spanking wasn’t enough. It never really is. Plus Mari was giving off an aroused aura. That’s the only aura she feels from her. She got her off her knees and forced her on her elbows on the bed with her butt up. Kanan takes off her pants and boxers to line her cock against Mari’s wet area. Giving Mari no time to react, Kanan pushes herself inside Mari. Kanan kept a slow pace but was pounding forcefully. Mari moaned loudly in pain and pleasure. 

“I bet you love getting fucked from behind from a werewolf, huh, kitsune? You want this wolf cock to breed you huh? Answer me kitsune!” Kanan shouted and delivered a smack to Mari’s already red bottom. 

“Ahh-! Yes! I’m just a kitsune who wants to be bred by a werewolf~! I want nothing more than that thick cock of yours werewolf~!” Kanan gradually picks up the speed. 

“Oh? You’ll have to beg me if you even want to be bred by me, kitsune! I’ll give you exactly what you want!” 

“Please werewolf! I want to be bred by your thick red wolf cock! Please~! I want it~!” 

“Since I’m feeling so generous,” She stopped pounding to slowly push her large knot inside Mari. Mari yelped and whimpered as the knot got inside. Once she got it inside, Kanan continued to pound her. “I’ll give you exactly what you want!” 

Mari grabbed the bedsheets and cried out in pleasure as she felt so stretched out with Kanan’s cock. “W-werewolf~! I feel like I’m gonna-“ 

“I know, I can feel how tight you’re getting!” Kanan’s breathing was harsh and her tongue hung off to the side from her mouth. She speeds up even more and pulls Mari even closer than before. Mari’s body was now completely laying on the bed with her butt up and Kanan holding her for dear life. “I’m gonna cum, kitsune! Get ready to be filled!” With that, Kanan shoots her massive load inside her. 

Mari cries out as she cums from the feeling of getting filled up. They stayed like that for a few minutes as they caught their breaths and for the knot to swell down. Once Kanan pulled out, Mari’s tails reappeared. “That was great, Kanan~! Next time let’s get Dia in here too~!” 

“Yeah, she’ll have lots of fun with us.” Kanan thought for a moment. “Since you’re big again, do you mind helping me with something?” 

A little while later, it’s almost time for Sarah and Leah to leave. But Kanan stopped them just before they announced they were leaving. “I have one last thing to do, I want Leah-chan, Yoshiko-chan, and Chika to come sit at the table.” 

“Uhh? Why me?!” Chika said as she sat down. 

“Cause you did something uncalled for earlier and it’s my turn to punish you and these two trouble makers.” Kanan pulled three bowls out of the fridge with a plastic wrap on each. She placed it each one in front of each and pulled off the plastic wrap. Inside were fruit gummies covered in a white substance on top of them. “Each one is covered in me and Dia’s cum, a lot ain’t it?” 

Dia smacked Mari on the head. “That’s what you wanted my semen for?!” Dia whispered to Mari. Mari just stook out her tongue. 

“So each of you has to eat every single one of them. And since we are on a time restraint, I’ll force you to eat it if I have to!” The three gulped together. 

Chika was the brave soul to have it first since she’s used to swallowing their cum. “It’s really cold Kanan-nee…” She continued to eat the rest but had a look of disappointment. 

Leah started eating it next. She’s never tasted cum before so this was completely new. She instantly made a face of disgust. “Taste bad! No like!” 

“Would you like me to help you finish that? Cause it would probably be unpleasant to have me forcing it down your throat.” Kanan said with a smug smile. Leah shook her head and continued to eat it. 

Yoshiko didn’t attempt to eat it. She folded her arms and looked at Kanan angrily. “Oh, it looks like someone wants me to force it down!” Kanan moved over to Yoshiko and picked up the whole thing in her hand. Yoshiko looked at her in horror thinking she was just bluffing. 

“No! No!” Yoshiko screamed before she covered her mouth. She had no idea Kanan would actually force it down. Kanan rips Yoshiko’s hands from her mouth and shoves the gummies covered in cummies in her mouth. Kanan covered Yoshiko’s mouth so she doesn’t try to spit it out. 

Yoshiko started crying and started to eat it. The other two were thankful that they decided to eat themselves. They didn’t want that to happen to them. Once they were finished, Kanan gave them all hugs and head pats. 

By this point, Sarah had Leah’s things really for them to leave. Sarah puts on her backpack and walks over to her fellow caregivers. “Leah and I have to head out now. Thank you for inviting us over and I’m sorry Leah has been behaving the way she has. I don’t know what’s gotten into her.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it happens. I can see she was having lots of fun with everyone.” Kanan said. 

All the littles were staying their goodbyes and started planning on their next play date. Sarah picks up Leah and puts a pacifier in her mouth as she walks to the door. “Have a safe trip home, Sarah-san,” Dia says. 

“Yes, of course. Maybe next time you all can come over and play in the snow.” They can hear the littles screaming from excitement in the background. 

“That would be exciting~!” Mari opens the door for Sarah. “Bye~!” Everyone waves goodbye to them as they walk off.

**Author's Note:**

> I would say it won't be a while until I write something this long again but let's be real, I'm gonna
> 
> EDIT 9/10/20:
> 
> I have an ABDL themed server for love live on discord, if you want to join and hang around here's the invite link:  
> https://discord.gg/3stG2VT


End file.
